Never Changing
by theeuniverse
Summary: Haruno Sakura wouldn't be in any place other than Uchiha Sasuke's side despite all the controversies, family drama, corporate issues, and socially constipated tendencies; because loving him is something she can't stop doing. Sasusaku (AU)
1. Chapter 1

_**[A/N] Hello, love! Thank you for stumbling to my story. I know the premise might be a bit overrated but I'm a sucker for romance. I'm keeping it light and fluffy because my heart can't take angst and drama at the moment (have you guys read Gaiden!?) so yeah. Let me know what you think. First story since forever so just take it easy okay?**_

* * *

 **Never Changing**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

She poked her head out in the window as the cab steadily wound through traffic in the highway. With wind in her hair and sunlight on her skin, she smelled spring and a fresh new beginning. She finally moved in Konoha after living all her life in Ame – a town famous for water resorts and gorgeous beaches; which ironically is known for their all year summer-like weather contrary to its name. Even for 20 years of living in the same town, graduating with the same friends; she couldn't stop the grin from spreading on her face. Looking outside, something caught in her eye and her grin turned to the biggest smile she ever had since landing in Konoha. A huge billboard of a magazine cover featuring a good looking man towering over small buildings and other ads:

 _Leaf Weekly: MAN OF THE HOUR – UCHIHA SASUKE – Hottest and most Successful Bachelor… in the whole Fire country!?_

Good looking doesn't even cover how handsome he looks like, she thinks. Uchiha Sasuke was wearing a white dress shirt – a few buttons left opened – in his crisp dark blue suit effectively giving a sophisticated, corporate but excitingly handsome vibe off him. He wasn't smiling, in reality he looks devoid of any emotions. His pose involved lazily standing in what looks like a white background but he still managed to look like a divine being gracing the cover. Divine. Maybe that's what he looks exactly like.

Uchiha Sasuke is always looking strikingly handsome even in photos that supposedly have him look anything but. She remembers reading through newspaper articles about him and his business; his family affairs, his likes, dislikes, dating life, academic years, and the like. He grew up with the paparazzis always hot on his heels, the world constantly fascinated with his aloof and cool demeanor. He could probably blame it on his family's business empire or his good looking inherited genes but somehow she knew that he doesn't think of it that way.

Ever since she first met him that day on the beach 14 years ago, she can't take her eyes off of him. It may border to downright creepy but she always prided herself to be a proud, adoring fan. She collected magazine articles, snipped photos from newspapers and tabloids, and had even read the memoir his mother wrote just to see if there are references about him written. People think she was obsessed - she probably was – but in her heart she knew she loves him. Even in just a fleeting moment of meeting in a cliché sunset beach shore, she never felt her heart beat faster than it did that day.

She smiled at Uchiha Sasuke's billboard, looking straight into his onyx eyes, she says, "Uchiha Sasuke-kun. I _will_ give you all the love you need."

Haruno Sakura knows that loving him is going to be easy. She's been doing that for 14 years now. She came prepared with her heart on her sleeve, resolve and luggages packed, and flew to Konoha.

It was definitely a good start. Or so she thinks.

* * *

He fought down the sigh that threatened to escape his lips for the nth time since the meeting started. Seated in the center of a long mahogany table with the executives of his company, with his arms propped on the table, chin resting on his folded hands – he looks as if he was concentrated on the meeting, wherein reality he tried to listen to the conversation around him just to alleviate the boredom he felt.

"… We have to make drastic measures to please the clients! The stats from this month are not looking so good especially with the inflation," a dark-haired man bordering in his 40's said.

"What would you propose we do?" a woman with blazing red hair asked the man.

"Image change! The company needs a little support from the consumers and when we have people's attention, we have clients."

"How do you suppose to change the company's image?"

"Make a new project! Do more charity! People are excited about knowing our company's efforts in making the world a better place."

"It's not as easy as you make it sound, Tachibana-san."

"We just need a new wave of fresh air, fresh ideas…" said Tachibana-san.

From there on, Sasuke stopped listening and shifted his eyes on the window in his right. He looked to the adjacent building to their office and caught a few birds fly. He knew he should be listening since this is an important executive meeting and he can't afford to make another mistake much less his brother apprehend him again.

Ever since he got his share of stocks in the company, his older brother, Itachi, has always been on constant vigil on his every move. Sasuke felt like Itachi's preying on him to make a first blunder on his company debut. And blunder he did. The first time Sasuke made an error, the whole company almost lost its major client. How would he know that the girl he rejected was the daughter of the company's chairman? Just his luck, of course. Imagine his surprise when little miss daddy's girl barged into the meeting smirking at his direction and cutely – not remotely close to it – demanded her father to not sign the renewal of contracts.

Itachi did not waste any time and jumped aboard to save Sasuke. After a few gruesome hours of convincing, negotiating, and a promise of a dinner date of a certain young onyx-eyed lad to his daughter, the partner caved in and ended the meeting with a boisterous laugh and a firm handshake. Sasuke knew right then that Itachi has this smug look on his face by saving his little brother's – and the family's – business.

"I hope this serves as a lesson for next time, otoutou," said Itachi as he gathers his files, ready to leave the conference room.

"I can handle it on my own," Sasuke retorted furiously.

"So it seems. Next time, when you _handle it on your own_ as you stated it, try not to lose the partner we had ever since you're a child," Itachi replied cooly. He left Sasuke in the room to ponder on his thoughts.

Since then, he started to get wary – if he already didn't – of the girls approaching him. It isn't his style to be polite, like his brother, to every girl that tried to show off their chests in the process. He never really liked girls. His best friend, Naruto, always find that fact humorous if not weird. Naruto even asked him if he was straight. That one horrifying night when Naruto brought Sasuke to a gay bar and he almost – _almost –_ killed Naruto for even thinking he "swings that way" as he so casually mentioned. It was a lesson Naruto learned the hard way.

He does appreciate girls. He finds them extremely annoying but some of them are just relatively attractive. He was never attracted to a girl before. Wait, hold that thought. He _did_ find someone attractive, but it was more or less 15 (or was it 16?) years ago in a beach. His family was on a vacation in a remote beach they privately owned. Sasuke, being an adventurous child, strayed off the property and followed the long beach line. His discovery of new landscapes and people made him walked a little farther using a stick to drag with him. Sasuke was looking at his tiny feet sinking in the sand and marvels at how amazing sand feels between his toes. He stopped abruptly as he heard a faint sound of scuffle and looked ahead. Instead of finding an empty beach shore, he saw one of the most gorgeous creatures he ever laid his eyes on - with pretty braided hair, yellow sundress, and piercing emerald eyes. He thought that his heart stopped beating right at that moment. Sasuke walked towards the enchanting person before him and the girl finally took notice of him. She smiled a dazzling white smile that put his entire body feeling warm and fuzzy. It was foreign to him. He never felt warm and fuzzy, only when his mother is with him during stormy nights armed with his favorite dinosaur to put him to sleep.

"Hi, are you new here?" she said and looked at him straight in the eye. Her voice sounded like tiny bells ringing in his ears. Unconsciously, he finds it a nice blend of music he hasn't heard from anything let alone anyone.

"…" it's not new that Sasuke is quiet but he found this feeling speechlessness less appealing at the moment. He doesn't even know how to respond or what to do.

"Do you want to play?" she asks and he takes note that she's holding a small toy pail and a plastic red shovel.

"…Sure." He finally says.

"Great! I'm building a castle! But I don't want a princess in that castle, I want a shinobi! Do you know what a shinobi is?" she says as if she hasn't just met him a few minutes prior their meeting.

"You like ninjas?" he suddenly finds himself asking the girl because it was rare for girls to like boyish stuff. He actually likes ninjas and plays with Itachi sometimes about throwing kunais and shurikens around their home.

"Yeah! What's wrong with that? My mommy always says that I can be who I want to be and I want to be a ninja! Ninjas are so cool they have cute shooorie-shoo-shuuur-" she struggles saying the last word. Sasuke finds this struggle too cute and smirks at her face as she scrunches up her nose and huffs at the word.

"…whatever, but that's what I want!" she finishes.

They played all afternoon until Sasuke sees the sun about to set and he knows he has to go back before his mother sends a squad of bodyguards to look for him (he knows because his mother already did when he went on a little adventure in Europe before). So he says his goodbye and hopes that he will get to meet her again tomorrow.

"Wait!" she cries at his retreating figure.

He looks back at her and he finds her stunningly beautiful form drenched in the twilight glow. He raises an eyebrow, not trusting his voice because he knows his words will fail him again.

"What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, Sasuke-kun, can we play again tomorrow? I'd love to play Ninja with you again!" she grins and he can't help but smile back in return.

"Sure."

"I'll see you tomorrow then!"

She runs off and before he walks down his own path to their beach, he stops, turns around too quickly almost giving him a whiplash and shouts, "What's your name?!"

The girl looks back at him and smiles the most beautiful smile he has seen all day.

"My name is –"

"UCHIHA-SAN!"

Sasuke blinks back into reality and looks at the people present at his table. They were all looking at him and silently judging him for not even paying attention to a crucial matter at hand.

"What." He dumbly asks, although it sounds like a statement.

"We were thinking if it was possible for you to do another charity event. Especially now that you are acting head for the company, it would be beneficial to uplift the company's image. We need a new image and appeal to consumers and new clients!" cried the balding 40 something year-old guy.

Sasuke sighs and stands casually. He resisted the urge to stretch because that would be defeating the purpose of his authority.

"Make a proposal to what kind of image change you want to pursue. I will be expecting this presentation at the end of the week. I'll make a judgment and weigh the options evenly." He replies with a kind of authoritative and cool voice he uses during meetings.

Everybody nods and scribbles off to take notes of their plans.

"If that is all, let's adjourn for today."

People left one by one and Sasuke continues to stare off the distance through the window. He recalls, not the meeting that just ended, but the meeting he had with the girl 14 or 15 years ago. He can't remember how she looks like, only her gorgeous green eyes and smile that could put Helen of Troy's name to shame. He never did meet the girl after because their family had to go back quickly to the city.

He hoped – even a little bit of hope that lay asleep in his heart – that one day he'll meet this girl again. He was so sure that if he did, he'll remember her.

Oh how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my story. Like I said I'll be keeping this light and fluffy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm just incredibly happy that Sasusaku is canon.**

* * *

After the short drive from the airport, Sakura finally arrived at her new home. Essentially, her new home entails simple décor and maybe looks a tad bit bland – Ino's words not hers – but it was home. Growing up with a family as tight as knit, she felt at times suffocated at her family's house. Don't get her wrong, Sakura loves her parents; they never forget to shower her with affection and her childhood was as average as anyone with her background can get. Average but it was a childhood full of love: from her mother's awful cooking (her father does the cooking) to her father's awful daily singing routine (her mom was the better singer); their family may be small but it was home.

As much as she wants to stay at her town, she felt like she's missing something. She figured it has something to do with her wanderlust cravings – she feels like her hipster heart calmed at describing her soul searching. It was much better than what Ino (her nemesis, best friends, and all-around girlfriend) insists. ("Oh come on, Forehead. You just want to see your Sasuke-kun. I mean, why else would you choose Konoha of all places to move in?") Well, she admits a small – very tiny, microscopic – percentage of her reason of moving was meeting Sasuke. Even if she knows that her chances of meeting him in this huge city is as close as she has in winning the lottery (and she doesn't even play the lottery.) That's the odds she has to fight with.

Heaving a deep – albeit, contented – sigh, she began navigating her small apartment. She tiptoed her way with the boxes and checked out her tiny space. Sakura knows that her family house will always be synonymous to hot chocolates during storms and Christmas dinners; but she can feel that this space will be her own canvass. With newly painted walls and open space, it was in every sense of the word: a new beginning.

She surveyed her surroundings: from her front door, to the living room with a nice comfy couch (she bought it from her University days) down to her corridor leading to a bedroom, to the small granite kitchen, and to the polished bathroom. All her essentials present in a four cornered room.

"Well, these boxes won't unbox themselves," she murmured to herself. After dropping her bags, she started the gruesome process of opening her boxes (Thank Kami she didn't bother to pack all her things. Her mom was adamant to pack her whole childhood room.) Sakura put up her hair in a messy bun and pulled her earphones from her jean pocket. She likes to work in a noisy environment. Most people find the chaos distracting but she prefers hearing chorus after chorus when studying and most especially when she needs to concentrate. Turning up the volume, she decided she has the whole day to do this.

* * *

A few hours of cleaning, unboxing, and putting up books (her belongings consist of boxes upon boxes of medical books and science fiction novels), she was distracted with a loud ringing of her phone. It took her a few rings before locating mobile phone – it was under a pile of Time and Cosmo Magazines – she brought her ear to the receiver and answered a breathless, "Hello?"

"OH. MY. GOD! FOREHEAD! THANK KAMI YOU'RE OKAY! I THOUGHT YOU SORTA HAD AN ACCIDENT AND DIDN'T ARRIVE IN KONOHA SAFELY. You have no idea how worried I was! I mean, what if you had a plane accident or some shady person picked you up in the airport and sold you off for human trafficking?! THAT HAPPENS OKAY!? Sure, Shika was like, 'you're so troublesome. Maybe her phone just died,' and whatever but come on! Those movies and crime documentary shows were not produced for nothing! Whew, now that's out of my chest, how's Konoha, my darling?"

Throughout Ino's tirade, Sakura shifted a few of her books from the couch and decided to sit down. She noticed another box near the front door and almost groaned in exhaustion that she almost forgot her study table essentials. Ino had a knack of blowing things to bigger proportions (e.g. her paranoia) and Sakura learned to let her do the talking and ranting – she waits for the storm to calm down before voicing her own musings – and figured she could have lunch soon.

"Sakura? Hellooooo? Sakuraaaa."

"Ino! Geez. I'm okay. You gotta stop watching those CSI shows. You're making me paranoid with all these conspiracy theories."

"Hey! Those shows help me keep things in perspective."

Ino has been Sakura's best friend since that first playground introduction. They know each other's quirks and stood up to each other in times of need: from dates that went awry to their awkward first kisses, first broken hearts, and agony of going to the same University. While Sakura may seem like the studious type, Ino was her fun side. They partied and went through the normal traditions of teenage life. More often than not, Sakura was more adventurous than Ino. Ino was the queen bee and although at first she may look like the typical cheerleader stereotype, she has a bigger heart than anyone Sakura ever knows.

Ino goes through what Sakura calls her 'phases.' There was the boy band phase (she was absolutely crushing over English boy bands), the novel phase (where sappy and awful romance novels were turned to equally horrible chick flicks) and now she's in her crime shows phase (her Netflix is bookmarked with Crime and Investigation shows.) Sakura knows that just like her previous phases, this is also another stage her friend will yet to pass by. If you ask Sakura, she can safely say that Ino's paranoia is now twice as big as her love for shopping.

"Sure, perspective, yeah," Sakura said absentmindedly as she was thinking about a food joint she saw through the town. There was a ramen restaurant down the street, right?

"Are you thinking about food?"

"No."

"…"

"Yes. We can now establish that our idiosyncrasy works even miles apart. Cheers, Ino."

"I don't need to be near you to know what you think about, forehead."

"Can we drop the nicknames? You know for new beginnings? And all that jazz about maturing after graduating."

"Oh please. Maturity is so not based on what you call to people you like, forehead. Don't you find that endearing? It's totally our thing."

"Calling you 'pig' is not as endearing as calling me 'forehead.'"

"Touche. But anything from you, darling, is fine with me."

"You're so melodramatic."

"I miss you too, honey. I'll call every day, don't worry."

Sakura rolled her eyes at that one. She knows how Ino can be a total drama queen but when things get serious, her friend has the wisdom that still surprises Sakura sometimes.

"Ino, look I'm sorry I didn't call when I landed. It's just that I was so overwhelmed with the city life. I feel like I'm from one of those chick flicks we watch."

"If this is a chick flick, meeting your prince charming is what's missing."

"I'm not here to find him, Ino."

"Just imagine bumping into him in the street. You'll be exchanging apologies and you'll drop your stack of papers –"

"Now, why am I holding a stack of papers in the middle of the sidewalk?"

"– Then he'll help pick up the papers on the ground and you, of course, scramble to pick them too; and then both of you will accidentally brush each other's hands and look into each other's eyes –"

"That's a bit over the top, don't you think?"

"– and realize both of you are blocking the sidewalk and people eventually shout at you to get moving."

"…well, that's something. I can't argue that won't happen. Also, finding Sasuke in this place is kinda impossible. I doubt he walks the sidewalk."

"I never mentioned Sasuke."

"…"

"See, I told you I know how you think."

"Fine, you win."

"But come on, maybe you'll meet him and it'll be like fireworks and magic."

"Are we now shifting to the fantasy genre? Because I reckon you never liked my sci-fi shows or movies."

"Sakura, you don't need sci-fi to make magic. Sometimes you just need to fall in love."

"I fell in love, Ino. It was not that magical. He-who-shall-not-be-named ruined it for me."

"Honey, Voldemort is not a good candidate to fall in love with."

"Okay, Ino, first you cannot say his name that easily and if you do, you say it without the 't.' Second, I was not talking about him. I was talking about Him."

"You mean, Sai?"

"Ino, what did I say?"

"Uh, you don't pronounce the 't' in Voldemort's name?"

"Why do I even bother?"

"Because you love me, darling."

"Valid."

"You shouldn't think too much about Sai, Sakura. He's not worth your time. I told you he was bad news."

"Yeah, I learned that the hard way. Either way, I'm here to start something new. Something for myself; and maybe if time really does permit, I'll meet The One."

"Well, you should widen your networks because I don't reckon Sasuke will be in a hospital quite often."

"I wasn't referring to Sasuke."

"Honey, when have you ever not referred to Sasuke? You were practically obsessed with him when we were kids."

"Key word: kids. He's just a dream, Ino. I doubt he remembers meeting me."

"If he's as happy as you remember him that day, then yes, he does remember you. Have you ever seen the man smile in TV or in magazines? Answer is no. Also, I know your secret stash of Sasuke-related clippings. Heck, I even found your highlight in Uchiha Mikoto's memoir about mentioning Sasuke's childhood."

"…"

"Don't ask me how I found it. I also know you still keep it."

"…fine. Ino, I can love someone from a distance. I may act like I don't know it but I'm sure it's next to impossible to meet him, let alone be his girlfriend."

"Aha, but you did give it some thought."

"Is there a point in this conversation?"

"Yes, yes there is. Have you finished unpacking? Your mom called me earlier. You should give them a call. They're worried you lost your way."

"Oh shoot. Yeah, I'll go do that before finding my lunch."

"Lunch? What lunch? Forehead, it's over 6pm!"

"It is?"

Sakura stood up and went to open the curtains. She was a bit startled to notice that it is indeed dark outside. From her glass window, people are bustling in the streets and cars speeding through the traffic – or as much as they can speed in the rush hour – she did realize it took her the whole day to unpack her boxes.

"Wow, it is 6pm."

"You didn't eat lunch? What are you doing talking to me? Go ahead and eat, Sakura! Geez, for a doctor you're terribly bad at taking care of yourself."

"Yeah, I'm on my way now to go out for dinner. I think I saw a ramen restaurant earlier."

"Konoha's known for their irresistible ramen! Eat as the locals do, darling."

"I'll catch you later, Ino."

"Call your mom! And call me whenever. Shikamaru's already wary of me talking about you the whole day. I swear he feels like I love you more than I love him."

"Don't you?"

"Sheesh, my heart has a big space for the two of you. Also, I can't sleep with you, so I gotta say I love him more."

"Whatever happened to 'chicks before dicks?'"

"You know I always have your back, honey."

"Bye, Ino."

"Cheerio!"

Sakura shook her head fondly and sent a quick message to her parents before placing it back to her jean pocket. She decided against a shower (since she felt hungrier than ever now that she knows she spent the whole day without eating besides breakfast) and opted to let her pink hair loose. She grabbed her jacket, purse, and keys from the table and left the apartment. Her eyes adjusted from the dim light of the hallway and proceeded to descend the stairs of her complex. Stepping outside, she basked in the glow of the night and breathed in the city. The streets were not as busy as it looked from her fourth floor window view. There was a slight chill in the air only the night can bring. She pulled her jacket tighter and walked leisurely down the pavement.

Her emerald eyes scanning the places she passed by and cataloguing areas as best as she can. She saw a flower shop next to a hardware store. The hair salon was in between a feng shui shop and a tiny bookstore (which she vowed to check tomorrow or after dinner.) Finally arriving at her destination, she pushed the doors open and a few bells ringing alerted her presence inside the restaurant. A series of, "Welcome to Ichiraku," greeted her and a waitress quickly handed her a menu. Sakura was a little surprised to find the place full. From High School students eating with their friends to a family having dinner, she opted to choose a secluded table near the back. She sat down at the four-chaired table and browsed through her options.

While she was busy checking out the choices – _is the miso pork ramen better than the chef's choice?_ – She heard the distinct sound of bells ringing but ignored it and continued her internal ramen debate.

"Hi! My name's Yuko, I'll be your server this evening. What can I get you?" A brunette haired older lady approached Sakura, armed with a smile and a notepad for her order.

"Uhm. What's the best you got here? I mean which ramen," Sakura clarified.

"Oh, well our chef choice is usually the best seller around but honestly, for me you should go for the Pork Ramen with extra Tamago. I can even talk to the Chef and make yours extra creamy." Yuko winked conspiratorially and flashed her best Customer Service smile.

"That sounds good. I'll have that, yeah. Oh and some Gyoza too on the side. Fried! Not steamed. I love the crunchiness it brings every bite."

"Got it. You know, the person who sits here always says that too." Yuko conversationally mentioned.

"You have a regular seated here?"

"Oh yes! Don't worry; you'll know if he's here. He's so loud, that Naruto." Yuko smiled fondly at the thought.

"Anyway, he's always with that handsome young man. I forgot the name; heard he's sort of a celebrity too. Shame, he's just too quiet." Yuko mused aloud, seemingly lost in thoughts.

 _"Are people here in Konoha this friendly?"_ Sakura thought more to herself. If so, then transitioning to this place might be easier than she expected. She cleared her throat and brought Yuko back to the present.

"Right! I'll get on with your order. Waiting time would be 10 minutes max. I'll be sure to tip off the Chef too about our creamy agreement." Yuko winked.

"Thank you."

After Yuko sauntered to the kitchen for her order, Sakura looked to her right and noticed the people walking in the streets. She saw a kid jumping up and down animatedly talking to his mom (Sakura guessed the kid was recounting about a day in school.) She smiled fondly. Now that she thinks about it, maybe she should give her mom a call. Sakura searched her pursed, blindly looking for her phone when a throat clearing interrupted her.

She looked up and suddenly found herself lost in familiar dark obsidian eyes.

* * *

Sasuke had a pretty good day. He woke up early – he prided himself in waking up exactly at 5:03 am according to his alarm clock – spent two hours in his private gym, drove himself to work, ate a peaceful lunch in his office – a regular salad with extra tomatoes and a nice glass of Green Juice – went to three meetings, closed a deal, signed a few papers, organized his desk – he has very few personal items (such as his family's picture which was there because his mom practically glued the frame on the desk) – and called it a day. For an average person, it may sound bland – Naruto's words, not his – but for Sasuke it was a good day. It was peaceful, it was okay; there were no interruptions. If there's something that Sasuke loves more than his mom (Itachi knows his mom prefers him more), that would be having his personal space. Ironically, he likes to lead a private life. However, given his background, family fortune, and businesses; having time on his own is a luxury itself.

More than that, Sasuke is an organized man. He likes everything in order and keeps everything in the right place. Not one paper misplaced, not one shirt hanging on a chair in his room; everything sleek and squeaky clean. He lives a regulated life. He likes to do things according to plan. Even though Naruto called him a "controlled freak" at least he knows where to find things instead of being a sloppy excuse of a man, right?

Sasuke is a man of structure, organization, and routine. In a typical Wednesday night, he's out and about in a rare public occurrence. Contrasting his usual weeknights, he drove down to Ichiraku – a goddamned Ramen place he and Naruto frequented – for their weekly ramen night. As much Sasuke want to spend time back in his penthouse, he humored Naruto and compromised a weekly dinner; lest he find Naruto barging into his space every now and then, Sasuke decided to pick the lesser of two evils.

Sasuke parked his car, got out, and checked the time. 6:42pm. Naruto would be arriving in twenty minutes. If there was something Naruto would be punctual about, it would be eating ramen or meeting his girlfriend of two years, Hinata. He adjusted his coat and subtlety noted how fast approaching the holidays is coming. He loves spending time with his family. Seeing his mom is one of the things he considers as a treasure, but just thinking about the family dinners, galas, and social gatherings he's required to attend; he felt the familiar dread wash over him. Not to mention Itachi would probably jump at any opportunity to torture him at any occasion.

Sasuke sighed and entered Ichiraku. The bells ringing signaled his arrival and surveyed the area. He saw the regular Wednesday dinner rush and decided to head over to his usual spot – near the back end, on the right side of the glass window. Onyx eyes scanned to the table and noticed a mop of pink hair – pink hair? – seated at his table. Feeling a little bit annoyed of someone stealing his table, he decided to choose another empty lot and ironically realized there was one next to his usual.

 _What are the chances that this pink-haired high school student chose a window table?_

As he was making a beeline to the vacant table, a young girl ran into him and lost her balance. She fell on the floor and looked like she was about to cry. Sasuke – with no knowledge of interacting with kids, let alone dealing with crying tantrums – shifted awkwardly and a lifted a helping hand to the girl.

The girl, no younger than three, looked up and gazed at the dark handsome prince in front of her. "Are you alright, little girl?"

She could only nod and recognized him as one of those knights or princes her mother reads to her at night. The girl reached out and the handsome prince helped her in standing upright. Suddenly conscious of what she looks like, she dusted her yellow dress and wiped her almost-tears – _Prince should not see me crying!_ – and looked at the prince with awe.

"Uhm. Where are your parents?"

"Sora!" Just then a reprimanding voice called out behind her and she saw her mom approaching them.

"Sora! I told you not to run around. Did you get hurt? Did you bother this young man? I greatly apologize, I didn't notice her leaving the table and then –" after checking her daughter for any obvious scratches or bruises, the mother looked at the man and gasped as she realized it was none other than Uchiha Sasuke she was talking to.

"U-uchiha-sama! I'm so sorry! Sora, say sorry to Uchiha-sama!" the mother stuttered and turned bright red at being the presence of the richest man in the city.

"It's okay. It was my fault too. I wasn't watching where I was going; she's not badly hurt by any chance?"

"N-n-no! Haha, I think my daughter's okay. But thank you so much, Uchiha-sama!"

Sasuke raised his lone eyebrow with this. "I didn't really do anything to help her…"

"I mean, my husband works in your company and he's really happy with the new policies you passed down. The private healthcare insurance and life insurance eased the burdens of our family by a mile. I know you hear this a lot, but I'll just go ahead and say it: I'm really glad you're running the empire. Your parents must be so proud of you; so in behalf of our family, thank you, Uchiha-sama." The woman smiled, bowed down and took her daughter's hand. Sora was didn't know what her mom was talking about but looking at her smile, she smiled brightly to Sasuke and said an enthusiastic, "Thank you, prince-sama!"

At this point, Sasuke was beyond embarrassed and felt a little flutter of warmth in his heart. He always thought he was just doing his job. Never really taken into consideration what people might feel. He read an article before about "happy employees are productive employees" and he took that creed by heart. He grew up learning about the ropes in their family empire and made a self-imposed promise to himself that he will beat Itachi. Sasuke has heard praises from his executives and job well done's from different people in the society but never had he received a heartfelt thank you in his years of experience.

He coughed and looked away with a dust of red present in his cheeks. "You're welcome. Your husband deserves it."

The woman's smile grew wider and she tugged at her daughter's hand, "We're sorry to intrude with your dinner. Thank you again! Sora, wave bye bye to Uchiha-sama."

"Bye, bye, Prince-sama!" Sora all but cutely waved with her chubby cheeks and pigtails swinging in motion.

Sasuke looked ahead and decided he's really having a good day.

He ventured towards the vacant table and realized during his short exchange with the woman and the little girl, his table was now occupied by a couple. He frowned and looked around and realized there were no available tables. How the hell did a regular weekday night get a full house? Not to mention it's a Wednesday! His frown deepened and was reaching out for his mobile phone when he spotted a new patron in the premises. Out of all the people he'd bumped into this city, it had to be Oto Chiharu. Oto Chiharu was the girl he begrudgingly took to dinner, all because her father would pull out their partnership with the enterprise. He had no intention in doing a repeat of that dinner nor does he want to engage in small talk with her.

Sasuke calculated his options: he could hide in the men's room and wait until the coast is clear. He scratched the idea off as he remembered an Uchiha does not hide in public restrooms in fear of a girl. His ancestors would probably roll in their graves and he would forever be a laughing stock in the next life. The exit was in the line of vision of Oto Chiharu and he was thankful she hasn't spotted him yet.

He walked briskly to the back table and decided to crash the dinner of the pink-haired girl. Maybe he can just hide in that spot casually until Oto Chiharu goes to the washroom and he can make a run for it. He approached the table a cleared his throat. What he didn't take into account was the familiar viridian eyes staring back at him and a wave of nostalgia crashed through his body.

Well, she's definitely not a high school student.

* * *

Sakura stared at the dark orbs of the stranger yet the not-stranger in front of her. Speechless is the understatement of the year. She felt like she left her voice and brain somewhere and now her mind was totally blank. Inner Sakura though was a different story. Blaring red lights and a huge neon warning sign was blinking rapidly in her mind, and all she can think about was _, "Holy shit. It's Uchiha Sasuke. Holy. Fucking. Shit. It's the Uchiha Sasuke!"_

Never in her life had Sakura been reduced to a stuttering mess. The Ame High's Valedictorian and Medical Sciences graduate honor roll student, reduced to a sputtering love struck High School girl. "I – uhm – uh, do you – need – yeah, uhm?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and she saw a hint of familiarity in his eyes. Could he still remember her?

He sat down opposite her and grabbed the menu covering most of his face. Sakura was now more confused than ever. Did she not get the memo? Did Uchiha Sasuke really just looked her in the eye, occupied the space opposite her and acted like they were friends having dinner together?

 _"Are people in Konoha this friendly? Holy crap! If I knew Uchiha Sasuke would sit right next to me on my first day in this city, I would have moved here a couple of years ago!"_ Sakura amusedly thought but in reality her face probably reflects a look of someone akin to getting pranked in a video (which is totally unflattering.) she schooled her expression and scanned the area. Maybe he mistook her for somebody else? Inner Sakura scoffed, _"Yeah, as if the hair wasn't a dead giveaway."_ Sakura decided the best way to approach the problem was to talk to it; or in this case him.

Practicing a line for more than five times, (she thought of a nice not fangirl-ish way of asking) cleared her throat and asked, "Hi. Uhm, not to sound rude but why are you here? And when I said here, I meant this table not the ramen place. Well, you could be anywhere but uhh, why my table? Is this a prank show? Did I miss something?" Whatever happened to eloquence and effective articulation? Sakura groaned when she realized she babbled. _"Already losing my shit in just the first five minutes, really, Sakura? Really?"_

"Uchiha-san, why are you here?"

"I'd appreciate it if you keep quiet. So, annoying."

Finally, Sasuke warily eyed her and returned his attention to the leather-sleeved menu. It was as if the menu looks more interesting than what she said.

That however, struck a nerve to Sakura. What she hated the most was people ignoring other people. Next to her list of no-no is a definite call out to her personality. Her eyebrows scrunched up and felt her familiar temper rising to the challenge. Sasuke however, just continued to ignore her.

"Whoa, there. You barged into my table and took my extra space here. I have a right to know why you're here –"

"Are you waiting for anyone?"

"Well, no –"

"This is not reserved. I checked. Besides, I always frequented this table."

"Did you not see me sitting here?! Do I look like a statue to you?!"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I think you're a statue."

"What – this is unbelievable! Just because you're an Uchiha, it doesn't mean you own everything, even this table!"

"Again, I did not say I own this. I just said I frequented this table."

"Well, I freakin' frequented this now right now!"

"Miss, I appreciate it if you lower your voice and sit down. You're causing a scene."

Sakura huffed and looked around. Some patrons were glancing at their direction and while a number of waitresses are eyeing them cautiously, ready to intervene if necessary. Sakura sat down took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. This was not the reunion with Sasuke that she expected. Perhaps, it has been too long. Who would remember an afternoon in a beach with a pink-haired girl, right? She decided she'll remain rational and calm. She shouldn't let her temper get the best of her.

"Okay, can I at least know why you decided to crash my dinner?" Sakura treaded on the subject carefully.

"Last I checked there's no law about not sharing tables with strangers. Don't worry, I'll be gone in a bit."

He's not making this easy, is he?

"Look, Mr. I-can-interrupt-dinners-because-I'm-rich –"

Sasuke scoffed, "Do you find it easier to use ad hominem's with your arguments?"

"We are not arguing! I was just –"

"Sasuke-teme! You wouldn't believe how awesome my day was! I wasn't late for work and then Hinata – my precious perfect Hinata – said she got me a hundred dollar coupon from Ichiraku! Nothing will ever be better than today! I mean this is so cool, we can use it tonight and whoa, who's this? You brought a date?! Teme, why didn't you tell me? I should have brought Hinata!"

If Sakura was confused earlier, she felt like she was stuck on a Sunday paper crossword puzzle (she sucks at crosswords). Out of literally nowhere, a blonde haired guy with a childish bright smile (might be brighter than sunshine itself) showed up and took a seat next to her. During his outburst, he never noticed her seated there and looked directly at Sasuke; while Sasuke, on the other hand was still fixated with the menu and busy ignoring everything around him.

He sighed – probably the fourth time that night – and looked at his blonde friend with equal annoyance as with someone regarding a persistent salesman.

"Naruto, this is not my date. She's just sitting with me for a while before I leave." Sasuke calmly addressed the blonde – Naruto – and flitted his eyes to Sakura.

"WHAT. I was here first! I did not just casually take a seat in front of you for kicks!" Sakura bellowed to Sasuke.

"Of course not. Did I imply that?"

"You just did!"

Naruto felt his eyebrows went up to his hairline. Sasuke is teasing a girl? Sasuke, the guy who has an emotional capacity of a plant, is holding a conversation with a girl? Looking at his friend carefully, Naruto noticed a faintest hint of smirk coming to his face. OH. This. Is. Golden. Naruto feeling a plan brewing in his mind, tuned in to the conversation before him.

"Would you mind keeping you voice down? Really, you're more annoying than Naruto."

"I'M ANNOYING!? YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND MAKING INSULTS TO STRANGERS, UCHIHA!"

"What's your name?"

"This is my first day here and this is what happens. Bumping into Uchiha Sasuke of all people –"

"What's your name?"

"I – what?"

"Name. What is it?"

"S-sakura." Sakura bit her cheek at the sudden question. Why is he asking her name?

"Order up! Thanks for waiting! Here's your Pork Ramen with extra Tamago and a fried Gyoza on the side."

A bowl of steaming Ramen was placed in front of Sakura and her nostrils were invaded with a mouthwatering aroma. She felt her stomach grumbling and remembered why she's here in the first place. "Thank you! This looks good!" she smiled happily at Yuko and shifted her attention to her first meal in Konoha.

"It's the best there is. Oh, hello there, Naruto! I see you are friends with this young lady! Should I bring the usual for you?"

"Yes, Yuko-san! Get me some fried Gyoza too, 'ttebayo!"

"Shall I get the same for your friend over there?" Yuko asked indicating Sasuke's food preference.

"No, I'll be leaving soon. Thank you though."

"WHAT – BUT IT'S WEDNESDAY, TEME –"

"FINALLY!"

"You're not going to order?"

All three people burst into chorus at Sasuke's sudden supposed departure. Naruto felt like Sasuke's wasting another opportunity and is currently thinking of a way to hook this pink-haired chick with Sasuke. On the other hand, Sakura was itching to have a peaceful dinner. A part of her is still reeling at the fact that she just met Uchiha Sasuke but apparently, he turned out to be a jerk. (Although, Sakura thinks his smirks are dangerously handsome but that's beside the point.)

"Dobe, I'll just see you tomorrow." Sasuke stood and walked towards the exit. A couple of steps after, he looked back.

"And Sakura, thank you. I'll see you around." Sasuke let a tiny smile appear and left Ichiraku.

Sakura fought the blush that furiously spread from her neck to her face. It didn't help that Uchiha Sasuke is still as charming as he was all those years ago.


End file.
